Didn't See it Coming
by Ally-xox-Kat
Summary: Dimitri does something to Rose that no one could have predicted. Her savoir is even more surprising. But things aren't always what they seem. My first fanfic. Reviews loved as much as Flames.
1. Chapter 1

"Dimitri, please don't do this."

I sounded weak. The tears that went down my face, made me feel even worse. The bitter taste of salt in my mouth had nothing to do with crying. I don't know what happened to my Dimitri but he isn't here in front of me, the kind man that would never hurt a woman is gone. We've been through too much together and for him to do this, throws that love right back in my face.

I fought so hard for us. I never gave up. I never expected this.

"Roza, you don't understand." Dimitri's voice was ice, his eyes no longer the warm, kind brown I've come to love. They were onyx. Hard, cold. dangerous onyx.

"This is me, the real me. He's been here all along under that sickening mask of indifference and respect. Under that nauseating pretense of kindness and justice. I've just been waiting for the right moment. I need you, right here right now"

Dimitri walked toward me, toward the bed i was bound to only in my cami and boy shorts I like to wear to sleep. He laid on his side next to me, trailing his graceful fingers up and down my arms, leaving an icy trail.

My pulse quickened when he slid the strap of my cami down so that it now hung loose on my arm. My arms were bound to the bedpost above my head. Suddenly I realized that my legs were free. With guardian speed I kicked out toward him . . . what a stupid mistake to make. Dimitri, seeing my attack, rolled off the bed and popped up like he was standing the entire time.

"You shouldn't have done that Rose," Dimitri's eyes flashed, but not with anger. They changed somehow. It was like they were the same but they were different at the same time. My thought was interrupted by a loud slap. It took the stinging pain in my right cheek to figure out that Dimitri had hit me, hard. Hard enough to make me bite my tongue, to make blood pool in my mouth. I spat the concoction of blood and saliva right in his face.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED CONTROL!" Dimitri screamed. He jumped onto the bed putting both if his legs on either side of my waist. I stared in shock, my eyes wide, my heart stopped. To say i was scared shitless would be an understatement. His fist pulled back and i braced myself for the blow, closing my eyes. What i felt instead was surprising.

Lips. Starting on my cheek, going slowly down my neck, then back up to my chin until they got to just below my ear. My eyes opened and my head turned. Why do I have to love him so much, why do I have to love him even though he tied me to a bed, slapped me, and is going to rape me. My body responds to him even though my mind is trying to yell at my body for being so stupid.

Dimitri pulled out a knife from his pocket. He rubbed the blade along my cheek, down my throat and stopped between my breasts. He turned the blade so that it faced him and he began to cut my shirt in half. I'm sure he could have ripped it with his bare hands but he probably wants to freak me out, and if that was his objective, it worked. My heart was pounding.

With my shirt split like a vest Dimitri now had access to my upper body. I wasn't wearing a bra since he got me up in the middle of the night. He looked at me hungrily and I racked my brain for some kind of solution to this big jacked up puzzle that is my life.

Its crazy because I've heard so many Moroi girls going on and on about how badly they want to be me. How badly they wished they were me. And I just want to slap them and tell them how much shit I actually have to go through. I'm in love with the person about to force me into intercourse Isn't that the perfect life or what?  
My thoughts were interrupted by a large bang. Dimitri jumped which I found weird because he was a guardian. He was supposed to be alert at all times. The door to the room we were in banged again.

"ROZA!" a voice screamed outside the door. I looked at Dimitri and my mind was officially fucked. He was still straddling me, he was still holding a knife to my navel, and he was still him. He was the only one who called me Roza so I didn't know who could possibly be at the door. And suddenly it didn't matter because whoever it was they were coming to rescue me.

Don't get me wrong, I don't damsel. I'm not the girl who sat around and waited for their prince to rescue them from the big bad villain. Thats not me, but right now, I couldn't think of a better solution.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP M-RMPH..." My words suddenly became muffled from Dimitri's hand over my mouth. The banging resumed and I realized that someone was kicking the door down. Dimitri suddenly got off me and,with his knife, tore a strip to strips of cloth from my shirt. He frantically ties it so that a large knot was in the middle of it. He placed the knot in my mouth and tied the makeshift gag around my head, lifting my head gently to tie it around then just letting it drop as the kicks persisted created splinters and cracks on our side of the door. He took the second strip and tied it around my eyes, blindfolding me and having no time to be gentle. I was surrounded in darkness but I felt my pants and underwear being removed. I kicked and screamed but soon they were off. I heard more ripping and tearing and felt my right leg being pulled to the right side of the bed. I felt cloth around my ankle then it tightened painfully. The same happened to my left side. I was now tied to the headboard by my arms with my legs wide open. I was also completely naked so anyone could see everything.

"I'm not done with you yet Roza. I will finish this." Dimitri whispered in my ear, sending chills through my stomach and goosebumps on my arms. Then the room was silent, except for the pounding on the door getting worse and worse with each passing minute. Finally there was a cracking of wood, a thump on the floor, and a sharp gasp. Whoever rescued my probably saw my naked body by now and I wished more than ever that I could cover myself.

I felt fingers on my wrists and a minute later my hands were free. I reached up and undid the blindfold to see Adrians back to me. I reached forward and undid my ankles. I took the gag out of my mouth, slid my legs up to cover my woman parts, and bent my waist forward resting my chin on my knees.

"You can look now." I whispered. Adrian turned around and picked my up. I rested my head on his shoulder and he jogged me to the infirmary. The whole way there he kept whispering that he was sorry, that he should have come sooner, that he wished it happened to anyone but me.  
I didn't say anything in return. I just closed my eyes and laid there.

When we got through the doors all hell broke lose. Some people thought he raped me himself. Others were just trying to get me a doctor. When a teachers asked me who did this to me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get Dimitri in trouble. Even with what he recently did, I couldn't do it. But that doctor wouldn't stop until she knew who was responsible. She let Adrian set me down on a hospital bed and told me to open my eyes.

"Rose this is a serious matter. Rape or the attempt of cannot be tolerated on campus. We need to know who did this. Parents send their children here to keep them safe from Strigoi. We can't let their children be in danger on campus too."

I looked her in the eye and bit my lip. Could I betray Dimitri? He b betrayed me so I don't see how its wrong, but something in my gut is telling me to not say anything.

"I will tell you but only if you promise they won't get in trouble. You have to give me your word as Moroi that whoever it was wont get expelled or fired."  
I looked into her eyes, searching for the proof that she would keep her promise to me.  
She nodded.  
I look a deep breath.

"It was Dimitri Belikov." I whispered into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! A couple of you wanted to know if I was just putting this story as Dimitri and Rose just so people would read it. Trust me, this is NOT an AdrianXRose story. I personally don't like them as a couple. The rest of you were mad at me because Dimitri is a horrible person.(nothing against Dimitri...I love him) Guys, have faith in your Ally Kat. You will get the DimitriXRose story you wanted. Just wait my little grasshoppers and all will be revealed.**

**Also, please forgive me for anything messed up and confusing. This is my first fanfic and I'm still learning how to work the system.**

**Lastly I do not own Vampire Academy or characters connected to Vampire Academy.**

"It was Dimitri Belikov" I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me eyes wide, mouth agape. I thought doctors were supposed to be good in emergencies, you know? They're supposed to be able to think on their feet in any situation. Someone could be bleeding out of their eyes and coughing up purple slime and their doctor is supposed to look at the problem. They should be cool as can be and calmly be able to tell everyone what that patient needs and what treatment to give them. But you know my buddy fate, he likes to give me the most difficult situations, and as soon as I get through his newest problem and I feel like I'm on top of the world, he likes to knock me right back on my ass. Right now I guess Doctor Travkin is still in process mode since she still has her mouth open. I even think I saw a bug fly around in there for a moment.

"Doc," I snapped my fingers in her face to wake her up from whatever trance she was in. She glanced at me for a second and played with her stethoscope.

"You can't tell anyone who it was. Okay? This was my own fault. He is not to blame at all" It hurt my heart to be in this situation. I felt like someone poured a mixture of sand and cinnamon down my throat and while they were watching me choke they decide to squeeze my heart like it was one of those squishy stress balls they give when you go to anger management counseling. Dimitri was supposed to be my rock. My shelter. Like how you watch a pirate movie and the ship is in the middle of a storm. You see the ship crash on a pile of rocks and you see three or four people able to survive by grabbing onto the rock and holding on for dear life. Suddenly you think that the very thing that could've killed them was what saved their lives. That was my Dimitri. I always knew that he was the only one who had the power to break me. He was the only one whose love could possibly kill me. He was like a rock in a storm, it was possible that he could kill me but I just had to hold on to him and trust that I could wait out the storm.

"Rose," Doctor Travkin said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. As if she thought I would break if she spoke any louder. Maybe I would. I don't even know what's what anymore. My brain won't stand still. It feels like there are two parts of my brain and they were fighting. Like Lil and Dil from Rugrats. One part of my brain wass telling the other part to stop running in circles. The other part was saying 'You can't tell me what to do!' and stuck its tongue out at the first part. "How can this be your fault? You were taken advantage of." She shook her head and furrowed her brow. Almost like she thought doing so would make the situation disappear. Yeah, I wish. If that worked my life would be fucking perfect.

"No! You got it all wrong." I said. Though she didn't know how right she was. God, how could I be put in this situation. I thought we had an agreement. Okay, now I need to focus on finding an excuse. This should be easy for me! I get in trouble all the fucking time. It in my training! I'm supposed to be able to think on my feet. C'mon think, think, think Rose. Come up with something.

Rose! Are you okay! Adrian just came over and said you were in the infirmary! I could see through her eyes that she was putting a jacket on and running out of the door. She was planning to round up the gang and meet in my room for a status report. Wait a minute, Lissa! You just gave me the most brilliant idea!

"Uh... yeah, you see..." I stumbled through trying to look guilty. I had to rely on my acting skills. "What happened was just a wild game of truth or dare. Seriously you guys are more gullible than I thought," I said laughing. Doc was still looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll explain. A couple friends and I thought it would be fun for us to play late night truth or dare. We knew we were only gonna be here at school for like a year or so and we definitely knew that we were probably gonna die in like a year after graduating," At this Travkin winced. I know I probably hit below the belt on that one. Moroi weren't keen on actually acknowledging that they were most like sending children to early graves with the whole guardian thing. Most were actually very squeamish about it, but it's our job and even though its frowned upon for a Dhampir to not be a guardian, it is a choice. Dhampirs could just live with humans and not be guardians. It's considered weak but it's still an option.

"So I thought it would liven things up a bit to freak the guardians out you know? It was so hilarious, I didn't think you would actually believe me!" I faked a laugh and slapped my naked knee. I kept talking about how gullible guardians are, about how stupid the people at the hospital were to actually believe that rape would happen on campus. The farther I went with this story, the farther Travkins frown went down her face. It was a mistake to tell her what really happened. How could I be stupid enough to trust an adult with actual problems and serious situations?

I have to find out what's wrong with Dimitri, why he did this, and I can't do that if he's in another Academy who knows where. Plus it seems to be physically painful to not be around him. And I don't mean those lame ass stories where I can't live without him and if he's away I might die, blah blah blah. It's just... a strange uncomfortable feeling tickling the back of my mind. Like if they send him away for a couple days on guardian business, I can tell that something's missing from my day. Something in my usual routine that I just didn't get around to. Something I forgot to do and I can't remember what it was.

"-and we'll need verification from a couple other students. Rose I don't want see this again. You've taken up my time and the time of other doctors who could be helping people who are actually in trouble." Doctor Travkins voice broke through my ADHD, lovesick brain. She handed me a white robe that felt like it was more plastic than cloth, and it didn't seem like it would cover much seeing as it barely had a back on it and it would probably would only come to my mid-thigh. "Put this on Rose and go to your dorm. I also want you to see Guardian Petrov in the morning about possible punishments. You will be expected to give the names of the students who were also involved."

I slipped on the "robe" feeling uncomfortable and wondering what to tell Alberta when this would all go down in her office.

Man, I just hoped that the gang would be willing to take a bullet for my stupid ass.

{^_^}

I walked from the infirmary to my dorm in quick, strides. I checked in on Lissa and saw that she had everyone in my dorm and was anxiously awaiting my arrival. I knew that she was just itching to run over to the infirmary and demand what happened. The only reason she didn't was Christian, slowly sweeping back her hair, kissing her neck, massaging her shoulders, and whispering into her ear that it would only make things worse for me if we made a scene. Thank god the little Pyro Freak got things right this time. The heel of Lissa's foot quickly tapped the floor so fast it seemed almost like the vibration of a struggling muscle was trying to hold a position for a long time but it was starting to give out. Through her eyes I could see Adrian pacing and chewing on an unlit clove cigarette. It pleased me to see that he had enough respect for me to not light it up in my room. My small victory was short lived when I noticed the small flask he occasionally to a small swig out of. I would guess in a situation such as this someone would want to be lucid and in full access to their powers, but I guess he wouldn't want the madness to get at him either. Adrian was just the type of person who thinks best intoxicated.

I walked as fast as I could, while trying to not flash anyone with my plastic attire, but I forgot that my loud almost stomping quick walk was going to go right past the gym. I mean yeah we have a bunch of them scattered around the campus but this was the gym. The gym that me and Dimitri practice in. So, it was just my luck that as soon as I walked past it a pair of strong arms grab me and pull me inside the dark room. My eyes couldn't adjust very well from blinding sun to inky blackness, forcing me to be blind for a while. The arms stayed around me and I struggled frantically while in the back of my mind I thought of when I was struggling against these very familiar arms earlier today.

"Roza," a voice like honey melting on a slow fire said, "I've been waiting for you."

**I want to give a HUGE apology for being a total procrastinating bitch and not getting you the chapter you crave. This story does not have an update schedule but I will try to get you something at least once a month. Please hang tight and don't give up on me.**

**I give you all permission to through virtual darts at me.**


End file.
